


Three Rays of Sunshine and a Water Boy

by NeutreTheAmbiguous



Series: The Tops of Perseus Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Gods of Olympus, The Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Percy, Coach Gleeson Hedge - Freeform, Football player Luke Castellan, Football player Will Solace, Footballplayer Jason Grace, Four-way sex, High School AU, Humiliation kink, Jason is seventeen, Luke is eighteen, M/M, Oral Sex, Percy is an honest to gods slut, Percy is sixteen, Promiscuous Percy, Public Sex, Switch!Will, Top!Luke, Water boy Percy Jackson, Will is sixteen, degration kink, everyone is alive and well, penetration sex, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutreTheAmbiguous/pseuds/NeutreTheAmbiguous
Summary: Percy is the designated water boy for the Chancy White High School on Long Island. He's enticing and the water boy for the express purpose of screwing the football players. He loves the rush of going under the bleachers or into the locker room and getting absolutely fucked sore by a quarterback and left on his knees, covered in cum while the football player carries on like nothing happened. Percy has a sick pleasure for feeling like nothing.The team usually performs worse without their water boy on the sidelines making crude gestures or leering at them with his patented 'After practice?' smirk. They need him around like wolves need their prey. Percy gets off on that more than he'd like to admit.Though, on this specific practice day, Percy bites off a bite more than he can chew and ends up bedding not one, not two, but three of the football players in the locker room after practice. Will Solace, Jason Grace, and Luke Castellan.Oh gods, let Percy survive this.





	Three Rays of Sunshine and a Water Boy

Percy Jackson was well-known in his school, Chancy White High School. He was known for many things, none of them being academic. For one, he was the star swimmer on the swimming team and had a knack for drawing eyes to his slim waist and toned ass and thighs. In fact, he had a knack for bedding anyone he wanted to; boy, girl, other, it didn't matter. 

But he bottomed every time.

His affiliation with the athletes in Chancy White High School often got him perks, like a special place in Sherman Yang's bed whenever they had study breaks over at his place. Sherman Yang was the captain of the football team, and consequently the one who jokingly told Percy that they could use a fresh piece of meat as a water boy for the football team. Percy accepted the role all too eagerly and opted to take it in stride.

The football team loved him. It had gotten to the point where they would perform worse without Percy always in view on the sidelines, making his crude gestures and making promises to them with his eyes and telling smirks. During practice, during games, in the hallway-- it didn't matter. Percy had dug his way into the boys' hearts and planted himself there like a weed, greedily sucking up the attention and frequent fucks he received from them. 

Right now though, Percy was relaxed as he watched his star team practice. He sat on the plastic fold out table next to the big container of water, wearing his tennis shoes and skimpy shorts with that all too fitting swim team t-shirt stretched across his chest and hugging his trim waist. He sat with a man-spread, leaning back on his hands and effectively putting himself on display like a dangling carrot on a stick. Whenever he caught the eye of a player taking a break for breath, he idly ran a hand over his darkly tanned thigh and bit his lip softly.

"Hey, Jackson," Jason walked over and Percy brought his legs together, or at least he tried to, but Jason caught his knee and slid between his thighs, Percy looking up at him and tracing the valley of skin between his two columns of abs. "Gonna get me some water, or what?"

He laughed and leaned forward to press a feather-like kiss to Jason's sweaty shoulder. "I figured you wouldn't be so lazy, Gracey boy."

Jason groaned softly at his little show and Percy shivered at the approval. He twisted his torso and grabbed a cup, pouring some water into it from the tab on the container while Jason smoothed his blunt nails over his inner thigh. Percy smirked and handed him the ice cold water, Jason downing the whole thing in one go. He knew just how Percy watched the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed and set the cup down when Percy kissed it.

"Where's coach?" Percy mouthed against his neck, relishing in the way Jason stroked his finger over his skimpily clad crotch. He let his eyes flutter closed and he moaned airily.

"Family business. He trusts us to go and govern ourselves."

Percy peered at the players behind Jason, who had begun to watch the little scene Percy and Jason put on. He gave them what they wanted and scraped his nails over Jason's bare shoulders, trailing them down to his ass and squeezing. Jason chuckled breathily, reaching back to ghost his fingers over Percy's wrist. "Well, he shouldn't trust you. You're all horny dogs."

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just a good motivator." Jason suddenly squeezed Percy's clothed cock and Percy moaned loudly in surprise, clawing Jason's back. He rested his head against his chest and vaguely processed the southern accent of one of the players as they whispered an 'Oh fuck.' 

"Jason... Gods, Jason. Stop it and get back to practice." Percy tried to sound stern, but he was too turned on by the idea of Jason screwing him over the water table while the others just watched with their dicks in their hands like hormone driven men watching porn. "If you start this, I can't stop. After practice," Percy whispered pleadingly, sighing in relief when Jason released his clothed dick and stepped back.

"I'm taking your word on that."

"My word is gospel, Superman." He smirked and watched him run back to the field, getting multiple little pats on the back and smacks on the back of his head. Percy lapped up the extra attention that was on him like a new kind of drug and admired the angry red welts he left on Jason's tan skin while he continued to practice.

They stopped practicing at about 7:30 p.m., Percy leaving the field with dark bruise on his neck from an over eager set of lips belonging to Will Solace. He rubbed the bruise fondly as he walked to the locker room to get changed into clothes his mother would actually approve of her pansexual son wearing around thirsty teen boys. Percy laughed at the thought and slipped into the locker room, shivering at the cold air and listening to his feet pat against the smooth floor.

The locker room was always clean, and it was always in good shape, since the football team always got the most funding. The locker doors were a sleek navy blue and the concrete that made up the lockers were a dark grey, the benches matching the locker doors. The smooth, polished concrete floor was solid light green which matched the modern light fixtures embedded in the ceiling, which left the locker room bathed in white light. The players were expressly told to keep the locker room clean, or quit the team entirely. 

Percy grabbed the lock on his locker and put in the four number code of 7-32-41-3. He opened it, but before he could get anything out he was being grabbed by the hair and hip and pressed firmly against the lockers. They clanged, but that was more for show since it didn't actually hurt Percy at all. At the same time though, he wished it did.

"Hey water boy." A low voice rumbled into his ear and he moaned. This one was a senior... Luke Castellan. "Getting changed so soon?"

Percy's mouth felt dry and he tried the focus on the chill of the metal locker his face was pressed against. He knew he was being watched by not only Luke but some of the others as well, and he also knew he couldn't get away from Luke unless he gave the safeword or started crying. That information alone was enough for him to preen and attempt to arch his back for Luke. "My mom wouldn't like the things I wear for you," Percy whispered slowly, whimpering when Luke stepped forward to bring his crotch against Percy's backside and slide his hand around Percy to squeeze his cock. 

"Well, that changes things. You know my Keep-Sally-Happy policy. Fuck, but how would she react if she found out you were such a slut?" 

"Castellan, lay off." One of the other seniors growled in Percy's defense.

"Mm-mn..." Percy shook his head. "Don't worry, I like it... Keep going."

"Sorry, water boy, let's wait until the others clear out, huh." Luke released Percy and the younger spun around to grab Luke and kiss him hard on the lips. Luke chuckled and kissed back, more experienced, so he took the lead. "No, no. What did I just say?"

"Let the others go, but... I did promise Jason-"

"He let me in on it. Me and Will. If you don't mind." 

Percy was stunned for a moment on the casualty of it. He would have been offended if Luke didn't gently stroked his cheek as if to remind him that he was more than bitch who could be shared like a cheap sex toy. Percy leaned into his hand, waving idly to tell the other guys it was okay to leave him with Will, Jason, and Luke. They filed out with the reassurance Percy felt safe.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." He rested his hand on Luke's waist and looked behind him at Will and Jason, who were sitting on the bench in their boxers. They had rinsed off their sweat, which Luke had done incredibly fast before them so that he could get to Percy. Percy smiled softly and pushed Luke's chest gently. "Let me see Will."

Luke backed up and sat down, yanking Will into a bruising kiss. "Go get him," Luke growled against his lips and Will moaned softly in response, gathering himself again and walking over to Percy. 

"Hey..." Percy purred at him, stroking his hair and tracing his nails over Will's jaw. "Does your pretty little boyfriend know I'm about to suck your cock, Will?"

Will closed his eyes and slid his hands over Percy's waist, nodding. He peeked his eyes open to look up at him, Percy being a bit taller. "He said he trusts you with me." 

"Good, good... Then let's get started, huh?" Will nodded breathlessly and Percy reached down, grabbing Will loosely through his boxers and rubbing. Will kissed him and moved closer while scraping his nails down Percy's back. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it over Percy's head, Percy nodding and baring his neck for Will in encouragement. "There you go, fuck, take charge, Solace." 

Will sunk his teeth into the mark he left on Percy earlier and he caught Percy by the thighs when his knees went weak. "Giving up on me that fast?"

"It just hurts..." He moaned quietly, Will smirking and pinching the bruised skin tightly between his teeth. He squeezed and kneaded Percy's soft flesh beneath his fingers and listened to him whimper and moan. "C'mon, you two, don't be shy," Percy breathed out to Luke and Jason. 

Jason flushed but scooted closer to Luke and held his shoulder to slowly straddle him. Luke splayed his palms over Jason's firm thighs and leaned forward to nip at his lips. Carding his fingers through Luke's hair, Jason leaned his head back as an invitation for Luke's mouth against his skin; one which Luke gladly accepted, kissing and sucking and dragging his teeth along Jason's tanned skin. Percy couldn't help but moan watching them. 

Percy yelped when Will's hand came down hard on his back upper thigh and he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back and hit the the lockers. "You aren't my left hand, Percy," Will growled into his ear and felt a possessive sense of power when Percy whimpered, nodded, and dropped to his knees.

Percy held Will's hips and breathed his hot breath right against the thin cloth covering Will's cock. He looked up at him, laying his open mouth over the half-hard bulge in Will's boxers and dragging his tongue over the fabric. He began to mouth against him, giving filthy little moans when Will fisted his hand in Percy's hair and tugged. "Take them off."

"Yes, Will," Percy nodded and obediently shimmied Will's boxers down to his ankles where Will kicked them off the rest of the way and turned his focus back to Percy. Luke and Jason were just slowly grinding now, watching Percy and Will.

Percy wrapped his fist around Will's cock, pumping it slowly and kissing the head. He looked up at Will with wide and innocent green eyes, knowing that's how Nico did it, and he was pleased with the aroused groan Will gave him. Percy slowly licked his cock from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head and enveloping Will's cock in his mouth fully. "Oh my fuck," Will moaned lowly and Percy met his eyes as he bobbed his head up and down his length.

Luke whispered into Jason's ear and patted his ass, letting him up only for Jason to turn around and get back onto his knees. He squeezed Will's ass cheeks, nipping the soft flesh, which had Will gasping and bucking his hips forward into Percy's mouth. Percy gagged and Jason groaned at the sound alone, eagerly looking forward to his turn with that talented little mouth. Luke's rough fingers running through his hair brought him back to the present and he continued.

"Ever been rimmed before, Will?" He purred, spreading Will's ass cheeks apart and rubbing his thumb over his hole. Will gave an embarrassing high pitch keen and shook his head.

"N-No. I've never asked Nico to-"

"Sh... I'll do it." Will shut up and nodded, holding his hands against the locker and focused on the sensation of Percy's lips desperately sucking on his cock. The he stayed focused on that until he felt a glob of spit hit against his entrance. He gasped, which slowly faded into a confused moan when Jason started to work his tongue against his hole. Jason licked at his hole and rubbed his balls with one hand, palming himself with the other while prodding Will's entrance with his tongue. Will braced himself on the lockers, turning into a whimpering, moaning disaster above Jason and Percy.

"Mm, damn, Will..." Luke chuckled and stood up, grabbing Will's jaw and looking into his glazed eyes. His mouth hung open in a moan when Luke kissed him, tears brimming his eyes from the beginnings of a fast-approaching orgasm. Percy bobbed his head and dug his nails into Will's thighs while Jason slowly pushed his tongue through the tight muscle of Will's entrance. "You like that? Like getting double-teamed?"

"A-Ah- Fuck, yes!" Will sobbed, holding onto Luke's shoulder and eagerly accepting Luke's mouth on his own. Luke swallowed his moans and kissed him until he was even more light headed, pulling away to hear Will give an embarrassed little confession, "I'm gonna cum, L-Luke I'm gonna cu-m!"

"Alright boys, that's enough." Percy whined, but didn't challenge Luke. He popped off, licking his lips and humming. Jason squeezed Will's thighs and dragged his tongue up his crack one last time before letting him go. Will panted, resting his forehead on Luke's chest but keeping his legs spread. "Well, Perce, looks like I scored us a bottom."

Percy laughed and rubbed his palm up Will's taught stomach. "He's a switch, but yeah, he bottoms really good. He held me down and rode me once, tightest ass I've ever been in."

Will moaned, loving how they talked like he wasn't even there to hear how vulgar they were. Jason laughed rubbed Will's hole, eliciting another quiet moan. "Who's taking him?"

"Not Percy. Percy's bottoming." Percy looked up at Luke and nodded, palming him through his briefs. "I'll fuck him. I'll fuck both of them if I want."

"Take turns?" Jason ventured, Percy beginning to pull Luke's underwear down to just below his cock. He reached behind him and grabbed his ass, teasing his cock with his tongue. 

Luke groaned and stroked Percy's smooth black curls, nodding. "Mhm, take turns. Bend over the bench, Will, Jason's gonna stretch you for me."

Will did as told, except that he straddled the bench and laid on it so that his legs were spread and his head was rested on his arms. He wiggled his ass enticingly, Jason slapping it. "Jason!" Will giggled and watched him straddled his ass and shove his fingers into Will's mouth. Will closed his eyes and sucked on them, licking them and gagging on them until his cheeks were flushed and Jason's fingers were coated with his spit

Will bit his arm when Jason sat between Will's legs and pushed the first finger in, thrusting it, crooking and straightening it out over and over again to stretch Will's tight hole. At this point, Percy had gotten most of Luke's unreasonably large cock into his mouth. He gagged as Luke grabbed his hair and pushed the rest in, holding his whole cock in Percy's mouth and then pulling out completely. He gave Percy enough time to gasp in a breath before shoving back in and repeating the whole process over and over again.

Jason slid another finger into Will's hole, holding his hip still and moving his fingers around until he prodded a spot that had Will curling his toes and moaning in a higher pitch. "Oh, Jason, fuck..."

"That's the idea," Jason whispered, pushing a third finger in and pinning Will's hip down so that he could fuck his fingers roughly into Will. This had Will filling the silence of the locker room with moans and whines and the squelch of Jason's fingers shoving in and out of him, all while Percy accompanied the sounds with his panting breaths, slurps, and wet gags on Luke's cock.

"I-- I'm ready, please fuck me... Please, Luke, fuck me..." 

"Ask and you shall receive. Percy, show Jason a good time." He yanked Percy off his cock and Jason pulled his fingers out of Will to grab Percy, laying down on his back on the bench. Percy slipped the rest of his clothes off and slid Jason's boxers off, straddling his face and bending over him to lick and pump his dick while Jason began to prod his tongue repeatedly against Percy's pert little asshole.

Will writhed and whined, looking up at Luke. Luke hoisted Will up and pushed him to his knees onto the cold concrete floor, shoving his dick into his mouth and groaning. Will teared up at the gagging sensation as Luke fucked into his mouth, not stopping until Will's cheeks were wet with tears. He pulled out with a sinister smirk. "Taste Percy?"

"M... Mhm... Tastes good..." Will licked Luke's cock from base to tip like he saw Percy do to him and was rewarded by Luke finally pulling him up and pressing him to the lockers for a heated kiss. Will moaned into his mouth and rubbed his smaller cock against Luke's thigh while they clashed lips, teeth, and tongues in the messiest, most mind-blowing kiss Will had had with anyone besides Nico. "Oh my- oh my gods- fuck me- fuck me please, please," Will begged in between kisses, rubbing his hands all over Luke.

"Turn around." Will hurried to turn around, pressing himself against the lockers and spreading his legs. He pressed his hips back against nothing and rested his face to the lockers while he reached his hands back to spread his ass for Luke. Luke clicked his tongue in approval and stroked his hand through Will's hair, holding his cock and tapping it against Will's hole. "I'm not gonna baby you, Solace. You want it or not?"

"Yes! Gods, yes, yes, please..." Will rambled desperately until Luke snapped his hips forward and fucked Will with no preamble other than a quick growl of 'Gods, you're so damn tight' which had Will's head spinning on Cloud Nine. He was barely aware of just how loud he yelled when Luke shoved his cock into him, and he didn't care because it just felt so damn good. The burn, the ache and the throbbing of his asshole around Luke, and the sounds of Luke's voice in his ear, Percy's quiet moans, and the clang of the lockers with each rough thrust from Luke.

It was enough to make a teenage boy break.

"Fuck... Fuck that's so hot, Jason fuck me," Percy demanded through moans, extremely hot and bothered from Jason's mouth all over his most sensitive areas and from listening to Luke and Will. "Please, please, Jacey- ng- oooh hell..."

Percy's head dropped on to Jasn's hip when Jason began to work his fingers past his rim and into his suffocatingly tight walls. "Be patient or I'll stop."

Percy whined and propped himself up on his elbows, rocking back against Jason’s skilled fingers and licking his cock while he did so. He pumped him up and down, watching his cock twitch in his hand. Jason started pushing it when he slid a fourth finger into Percy, whose arms buckled under him and sent him collapsing on Jason with a string of breathless moans.

Will clawed against the lockers, sobbing at how good it felt to be stuffed full of Luke’s cock, his face grower redder with every slap of his balls against his skin. “Lu-Luke..! Not gonna… God, oh, gods, harder- not gonna last…”

Luke laughed and grabbed Will’s throat, Will moaning and tipping his head back for him so that Luke could pound into him hard enough for Will’s hips to slam into the locker. He kept them there, allowing the bruises to form and Luke to take him however he wanted. His eyes were wet, vision blurry, his eyes rolled back into his head in sheer ecstasy.

“You don't cum until Jason says so,” Luke sneered into his ear, Will whining and going limp under Luke’s control. Luke held him up and continued to fuck him, striving off his noisy moans and loud whimpers and sobs.

By this point, Jason had already positioned Percy to be bent over the bench the sand way Will was when he was getting stretched. Percy arched his back to stop his hips from crushing his cock under him, which Jason took advantage of and wrapped his arm under Percy’s hips. Percy eagerly looked back at him, Jason meeting his eyes as he slowly shoved into him and smirking once Percy’s forehead dropped onto the bench.

“Oh damn… Oh, Jason…” Percy began to let out little ‘oh’s and breathless moans, pushing back against Jason when he started to thrust. Less brutal than Luke, but he made sure to make up for it with precise strokes of his member straight into Percy’s prostate every single time.

Luke pulled out of Will and watched him slump against the lockers, his cock an angry red. Jason followed suite and pulled out of Percy, whose eyes were nice and glazed over in lingering pleasure.

“My turn with Jackson?”

“Oh yeah. He's all yours,” Jason laughed and grabbed Will’s hip, his body twitching under Jason’s hand as he softly whined. “Oh don't worry. You get to cum this time, Will.”

“Oh- Oh gods, thank you,” he babbled, Jason spinning him around and picking him up. He wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist and held his shoulders while Jason reached into his locker and grabbed his jacket. He laid it on the floor and bent down to lay Will stomach-down on it. Will obliged and Jason pinned his wrists above his head, his fingers sliding into his asshole with ease.

He rubbed against his now-sensitive walls, Will shifting under him and moaning quietly. Only when Jason push his cock into him did Will moan loudly in appreciation. After the first thrust, Jason became even rougher with Will, thrusting faster than he could keep up with and keeping him pinned under him like an inanimate sex doll.

Percy panted excitedly watching them, his eyes foggy with lust. He looked up at Luke, who stood Percy up and pressed him against the lockers against his back. He picked Percy up by the thighs and slid into him, Percy’s head tilting back with a wanton moan. He dug his nails into Luke’s shoulders as he was bounced up and down on his cock. 

Luke didn't stop, even after Percy hugged his neck and came with a silent sob of immense pleasure, dirtying both of them with cum. Luke thrusted harder in fact, grabbing his hips and using Percy to get his own orgasm. He groaned lowly and thrusted sloppily as he painted Percy’s insides white.

Will wasn't too far behind, cumming almost immediately after Jason commanded him to. He practically screamed during his orgasm, Jason holding his head and his wrists down with a bruising grip and pulling out to cum all over Will’s ass and back. 

Percy shook in Luke’s arms, Will in worse shape than Percy. “Know how to treat Will while he's in his subspace?” Luke sat on a bench and let Percy lay against him while he stroked Percy’s back and hair. Percy nuzzled into his neck, not yet allowing Luke to pull out of him.

“Yeah, I've got him,” Jason nodded, letting go of Will and holding his hip as he slowly slid out of him. Will sobbed in overstimulation, Jason shushing him softly and gathering him in his arms. He leaned on the lockers, sitting on the floor with Will leant on his chest. Will closed his eyes and pressed a lazy kiss to Jason’s collarbone.

“That was am-... That was amazing,” Will sighed out, his body still trembling in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Percy nodded and swiped his finger through his cum on Luke’s abs, Luke grabbing his wrist and sucking it off his finger. He was rewarded with a shaky moan, Percy cupping his cheek for a tender kiss.

They basked in the silence for a bit before Percy hummed tiredly and stretched. “Same time next week?”


End file.
